So Hot
by Marzapan
Summary: Chloe esta harta de ser tan hermosa pues todas las chicas le tienen envidia y los chicos lo único que hacen es comérsela con la mirada. Para ella eso es inaceptable pues la única persona que puede mirarla de esa forma es su novio.


**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.**

**Inspirado en la canción So Hot Cover de blackpink. La original es de Wonder Girls.**

* * *

Ahí estaba chloe otra vez siendo acosada sin saber cómo quitarse a esos chicos de encima.

-vamos preciosa no te encantaría pasar un rato agradable con estos chicos- le decía uno de los chicos que la rodeaba.

Ella con su cabeza decía que no pues estaba aterrada, ya que el chico no dejaba de insistir ahora hasta la jalaba del brazo, pero aun así ponía resistencia, pero ya se estaba cansando y no encontraba como deshacerse de esos chicos, pues nadie venía en su ayuda y las chicas la ignoraban ya sea porque le tenían envidia o porque simplemente no les interesaba.

De la nada ella no pudo poner más resistencia y eso lo aprovecho el chico para jalarla hacia él, en ese momento pensó que ya todo está perdido, solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor, pero de la nada dejó de sentir el agarre y escucho un quejido de dolor.

Chloe poco a poco abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue al chico que estaba forcejeando con ella en el suelo, y los amigos del tipo todos empezaron a correr despavoridos, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar pero no hubo tiempo para eso, pues nuevamente sintió el agarre de alguien pero esta vez esa persona la jalaba para que ella empezará a correr, ella como pudo trato de seguirle el paso, después de correr unas cuadras, el tipo misterioso se detuvo, chloe seguía en shock, pues no sabía si esa persona la había ayudado o también la iba acosar.

De la nada el tipo misterioso se volteo y chloe sintió como el chico pasaba su mano por toda su cabellera, ella otra vez solo cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Cuando escucho una risa, ella abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules, luego vio su cabello ya que le llamó la atención era pelirrojo, ella lo siguió inspeccionando hasta encontrarse con sus labios y ver que tenía una sonrisa burlona, ella no entendía por qué se estaba burlando.

–que te pasa, ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué? –le pregunto, el solo negó con la cabeza y luego soltó una risa–no, pero deberías ver tu pelo y tu rostro–.

Ella siguió sin entender así que de su bolso sacó un espejo que siempre traía consigo, al verse al espejo no se reconoció, estaba toda roja y despeinada, pero lo peor estaba sudada, como pudo con su manos empezó a peinarse, mientras el chico solo seguía riéndose.

–No entiendo que es lo gracioso –el dejo de reír y con la sonrisa burlona que tenía hace rato la miro y le dijo–pero yo si sé que es lo gracioso – ella solo lo miro con una mirada asesina.

–bueno y no me vas agradecer por salvarte de ese idiota. –chloe solo volteo lo ojos y posó su mirada en los ojos del él para decirle–gracias idiota por salvarme del otro idiota–.

El puso su mano en su pecho y dramáticamente le dijo–así es como me agradeces después de ayudarte a escapar– a chloe se le escapó una risita, pero segundos después ella se puso seria.

—Bueno mi nombre es nathaniel y el tuyo– dijo extendiendo su mano para romper la tensión que se había formado.

Ella solo vio como él había extendido su mano–mi nombre es chloe bourgueis–pero rechazo el apretón de mano que nathaniel le había ofrecido.

Nathaniel incomodo bajo su mano y luego aclaro su voz–bueno un gusto conocerla señorita bourgueis, pero ya me tengo que ir, así que nos vemos, bye–. El empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a chloe, sin darle tiempo de despedirse.

Ella también empezó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia su casa, mientras procesaba todo lo que había pasado.

Una vez en su casa saco su celular pues estaba vibrando desde hace rato, al desbloquearlo vio muchas notificaciones de instragram, pero las ignoro, también vio que marinette le había enviado varios mensajes así que decidió leerlos.

¿Oye estas ocupada esta noche?  
¿Quieres a una fiesta?  
Van a ir todos

Chloe leyó todos los mensajes y sin dudarlo le contesto.

Si claro, cuenta conmigo

En unos pocos segundos marinette le contestó.

ok, ahorita te mando la dirección del lugar donde será la fiesta, empieza a la 8 en punto  
ok, ahí estaré, nos vemos al rato

Chloe contestó el mensaje y vio la hora, eran las 4 en punto todavía tenía tiempo, pero aun así fue a su cuarto a ver que se pondría.

Después de un rato se decidió por la ropa que se pondría, así que decidió bajar a la cocina para ver que comería pues su estómago estaba pidiendo comida.

Ya en la cocina busco algo que comer, pero como tenia pereza de cocinar decidió hacerse fideos instantáneos, las desventajas de vivir sola, pues desde hace un tiempo ella vivía en un departamento sola, ya que quiso volverse independiente, obvio su papá le pagaba todo, pero para ella eso era ser independiente.

Aunque no había mucha diferencia de vivir sola a cuando vivía con su padre, pues su papá siempre estaba ocupado y su mamá ni se diga, ni siquiera vivía en París, pues era una editora famosa de una revista en Nueva York, así que sólo solía verla en fechas importantes y en una que otra ocasión, pero casi no se veían, lo único que había cambiado de vivir sola a cuando vivía con su padre, es que no tenía quien le cocinara, así que ella debía ver cómo se las arreglaba.

Una vez que terminó de comer se dirigió a su cuarto, para arreglarse, tomó una ducha, se maquilló y al final se vistió, ella se puso un vestido de tirantes entallado de color negro con cuello en v algo escotado, se puso un collar discreto, pero que lograba una combinación perfecta y para completar un bolso de mano negro y unas zapatilla de aguja negras con el tacón dorado.

Ella tomó un taxi y con la dirección que la había dado marinette se dirigió al lugar donde sería la fiesta.

Una vez ahí vio que marinette la estaba esperando, bajo del taxi y fue a saludar a marinette –hola mari.-

Marinette le sonrió–hola chloe, te ves muy bien. –

Chloe le sonrió–lo sé yo siempre me veo deslumbrante, aunque tú no te quedas atrás– Mari solo se rio y le dijo–bueno entremos–.

Algo que le extraño a chloe fue que marinette no estuviera con adrien, así que le pregunto–por cierto y adrien donde está, ¿por qué no estaba junto a ti cuando llegue?–.

Marinette volteo a ver a chloe para contestar–yo le dije que se quedara con los demás, por eso no estaba conmigo–.

Chloe le dijo–ya veo se me hacía raro, pues el siempre está pegado a ti como chicle, desde que empezaron a salir no hay un minuto que no esté junto a ti, sinceramente les tengo envidia–.

Marinette solo sonrió–algún día encontraras a tu adrien– chloe a escuchar lo que dijo marinette se empezó a reír.

Siguieron caminando hasta donde estaban los demás y una vez ahí, todos saludaron a chloe y ella también les correspondió el saludo.

Un rato después, llegó su mejor amiga sabrina y estuvo platicando con ella, mientras toman uno que otro trago, pero su plática se vio interrumpida cuando llegó marinette–mira chloe te presento a un amigo de la universidad, va en la misma clase de diseño que yo–.

Chloe volteo a ver a marinette y luego a su amigo y vaya sorpresa que se llevó pues era el mismo chico que la había salvado hace rato– ¿tú qué haces aquí?–le pregunto chloe.

–Hola si yo también estoy muy feliz de verte–dijo nathaniel con sarcasmo, marinette si entender nada pregunto– ¿ustedes ya se conocían?–

Tanto chloe como nathaniel la voltearon a ver y al mismo tiempo dijeron–si–.

–¿entonces no hay problema que te quedes con ella, verdad nath?– nathaniel solo le contesto–si no hay problema– chloe como seguía sin palabras no contesto nada, así que marinette se fue con los demás llevándose con ella a sabrina para dejar a nath y chloe juntos.

Nath invitó a chloe a sentarse en el sillón que estaba cerca de ellos, una vez sentados se formo un silencio incomodo.

-entonces vas en la misma clase que marinette, ¿también quieres ser diseñador de modas?-pregunto chloe.

Nathaniel volteo a ver a chloe y se empezó a reír-no estoy estudiando arte, porque quiero ser pintor, pero hay una clase que es la misma que toma marinette y por eso coincidimos aunque sean carreras diferentes-chloe se sintió avergonzada, así que decidió quedarse callada.

Unos minutos después chloe estaba sentada en el sillón sola, ya que nathaniel había ido por algo de tomar, entonces vio como un chico se empezó a acerca a ella y una vez enfrente de ella le pregunto que si quería bailar con él, a lo que ella se negó pero el chico siguió insistiendo, por lo que ella no sabía qué hacer pues estaba sola, pero de la nada vio como nathaniel le agarro la mano para luego jalarla y abrazarla de la cadera.

-¿se te perdió algo o qué?, si necesitas decirle algo a mi novia dilo enfrente mi-dijo nathaniel, el chico solo negó con la cabeza y sin decir nada se retiro.

-¿te hizo algo?-le pregunto a chloe, ella negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, ella se iba a sentar otra vez, pero nathaniel se lo impidió.

-ven vamos a bailar.

Ella sin saber cómo negarse solo dejo que nath la guiara a la pista, una vez ahí el la agarro de la cadera a lo que chloe puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de él y así el la empezó a guiar al ritmo de la música estaban frente a frente sin decir nada, solo dejando que la canción los guiara, pero antes de la canción terminara nathaniel beso a chloe, haciendo que chloe abriera los ojos pues aunque nadie lo creyera era su primer beso, si lo sabía era algo tonto que a sus 18 años no haya besado a nadie, pero es que simplemente nunca se había sentido cómoda con los chicos que la pretendían, pero aun así ella termino correspondiendo el beso, una vez que se separaron por falta de aire no dijeron nada, pues a través de sus miradas se dijeron todo…

1 año después

Chloe se despertó gracias a los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de su ventana, ella se empezó a remover en su cama hasta que choco con algo o más bien alguien, a lado de ella se encontraba su novio y entonces recordó que los dos estaban desnudos, ella se sonrojo pero rápido borro esos pensamientos, pues tenía que vestirse así que se iba a parar de la cama cuando sintió los brazos de su novio en su cadera que la jalaron hacia él, ella se volteo para quedar cara a cara.

-¿cómo dormiste tomate?

Nath solo le sonrió y beso la frente de chloe. -dormí muy bien y mas por que estabas a mi lado-chloe solo se sonrojo y se escondió en el pecho de nath.

-no digas tonterías tomate-dijo chloe, a lo que nath solo la abrazo más fuerte. –pero que dices, si es verdad lo que te digo amor, sabes que yo no miento-.

Después de estar un rato más en la cama entre caricias, besos y abrazos, decidieron levantarse para ducharse, ya que decidieron salir a desayunar, una vez listos se dirigieron al carro del pelirrojo.

Ellos hablaron de cosas triviales mientras escuchaban música y una que otra canción la cantaban a todo pulmón, así que el camino se les hizo muy corto, una vez en el restaurante, se dispusieron a ordenar y después de que tomaron su pedido estuvieron platicando un rato, mientras pensaban en lo que harían después de desayunar, pues estaban celebrando su primer aniversario, bueno de echo ayer había sido el aniversario y aunque ayer también hicieron una celebración, eso no impidió que quisieran celebrarlo otro día mas.

Ninguno de los dos podría creer que ya hubiera pasado un año desde que se habían vuelto novios, parecía que había hubiera sido ayer que se conocieron y que se besaron en esa fiesta, estar juntos había hecho que el tiempo pasara muy rápido, pero a pesar de eso trataban de vivir cada día al máximo, no había día que no estuvieran juntos de hecho prácticamente ya vivían juntos pues nath se quedaba muy seguido en el departamento de chloe, pero a pesar de que todavía no vivían juntos, ya estaba en sus planes que nath se fuera a vivir con chloe.

Después de desayunar, decidieron ir a un parque a caminar, pero no fue una gran idea pues mientras paseaban los chicos no paraban de verla y comérsela con la mirada, eso hacía que nath se pusiera celoso, así que fulminaba a todos con la mirada pero a pesar de eso los chicos no dejaban de ver a chloe y si con eso no fuera suficiente todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo con envidia y odio por lo que solo recibía miradas fulminantes.

me encantaría ser como ellas, tener tranquilo el corazón pero no podía y la única culpable era la que la creo, oh mama dime porque soy así, pues para ella era cien por ciento comprobado que bella se nace

Ese frase siempre se presentaba en este tipo de situaciones, pues a pesar de que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, había veces en la que le gustaría ser normal, pero pues su destino era ser hermosa y no lo podía cambiar.

Luego de ese incomodo paseo fueron al cine, una vez que salieron del cine se dirigieron al departamento de chloe y estuvieron lo que restaba de la tarde viendo la tele, cuando se hizo de noche decidieron tener una cena sencilla pero romántica, ordenaron pizza y sacaron una botella de vino, para luego dirigirse al balcón del departamento, pusieron una cobija donde se sentaron para luego comer, mientras admiraban el paisaje y disfrutaban de esa noche tranquila,

Una vez que terminaron de comer se metieron al departamento fueron a dejar los trastes sucios a la cocina y luego se dirigieron al cuarto, chloe y nathaniel se pusieron su pijamas, porque a pesar de que todavía no vivían juntos nath dejaba ropa en el departamento para que cuando se quedara en el departamento tuviera que ponerse, una vez los dos en pijama se acostaron en la cama.

Nath jalo a chloe y la abrazo mientras chloe se recostó en el pecho de nath, los dos estaban en silencio, pero luego nath dio un suspiro algo largo, por lo cual chloe se extraño de que diera un suspiro largo, ya que el solo hacia eso cuando algo le preocupaba.

-¿Qué tienes amor?

Nath no dijo nada, por lo que chloe se separo del abrazo y agarro la cara de nath para que la viera de frente y le volvió a preguntar-¿qué tienes nathaniel?-estaba fue menos cariñosa pues se estaba enojando que nath no le dijera que le pasaba.

-es que no me gusta que todos los chicos se te queden viendo, pues me enoja las miradas que te lanzan y sobre me hace sentir inseguro, pues se que puedes dejarme por alguien mejor y sobre todo más guapo-le contesto, chloe al escuchar esa respuesta se sorprendió ya que él nunca le había contado cómo se sentía al respecto de que todos los chicos pusieran la mirada sobre ella.

-eres un tonto tomate, claro que nunca que te dejaría por alguien más, sabes que te amo más que a nadie has sido la primera persona que ha entrado a mi corazón y la única que entrara, antes de que te conociera me daba miedo salir con los chicos pues siempre me acosaban, tú fuiste el primero que me trato de una manera normal y no sabes que feliz me pone eso, te amo tanto que el solo hecho de pensar alejarme de ti me mata y sobre los chicos que me comen con la mirada para mí no son nada, pues la única persona que me gusta que me vea así y que puede hacer eso eres tú, te amo con todo mi corazón.- después de esas palabras chloe beso apasionadamente a nathaniel.

Se separaron una vez que se les acabo el aire y vaya sorpresa que se llevo nath al ver como su novia se quitaba la blusa, para que el apreciara su bello cuerpo y así poco a poco cada una de las prendas de los dos fueron desapareciendo, para sumergirse en una ola de placer, así fue como chloe le demostró a nath que todo lo que sentía por él era verdadero.

A nath le quedo más que claro que el único dueño del corazón de chloe era él y que nadie más podría quitárselo, también le quedo claro que la única persona que la podía ver con lujuria era él, estás razones fueron suficientes para que todas las inseguridades que tenia desaparecieran.

Otra cosa que también tenía en claro era que bella se nace no se hace y ese claro ejemplo era la hermosa chica que tenia por novia.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola después de tanto he vuelto a escribir y decidí traer este songfic de una canción de k-pop llamada so hot, es de un grupo llamado wonder girls, aunque la versión que yo escuche primero fue del grupo blackpink y luego escuche una versión en español de un canal de youtube llamado fictioncami que es de ahí donde saque una idea de lo que la canción dice, espero que les guste ya que sinceramente a mi me gusto pero sentí que le falto algo, por cierto ya sé que se besaron el mismo día que se conocieron pero pues me gusto como quedo, digamos que fue a amor a primera vista. Desde hace mucho que tenía la idea de escribir esta historia pero no se me ocurría nada, aparte andaba medio deprimida y pues no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre esta parejita aunque no sea canon, así que por fin lo logre, aunque también tengo otro songfic que hace casi un año que lo llevo escribiendo pero no lo he terminado por falta de inspiración, por cierto este es el fic mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Por cierto también para los que leyeron mi songfic de 10 a.m, estoy tratando de escribir la segunda parte, espero poder traerlo pronto.

Bueno sin nada más que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Hasta pronto, bye.


End file.
